Pygomela
Water|ailments = Bleed|weaknesses = Thunder|creator = Ailuromancy}}Pygomela is a Piscine Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. They are known for their "ugly" faces and their razor sharp teeth. Appearance Pygomela is a strange creature of its monster class. Adapted to both land and water, they are often quite shy, and because of this, they can make a quick escape from potential predators. The wyverns have a pair of orange horns sprouting from their brow ridges, short faces, dark red fins, and stumpy arms. Their dorsal side is a dark green hue with black spots, while their ventral side is a yellow-orange hue. Also, Pygomela have red eyes with small pupils. Behavior Pygomela are very skittish in nature, despite their sturdy appearance. A majority of their natural diet is maintained via scavenging from larger predators, such as Rathian, Lagiacrus, and so on. However, in the occasion that a Pygomela does hunt, everything about them seems to be forgotten. Swarms of the wyverns will simultaneously attack their prey, with each individual Pygomela biting chunks of flesh and swimming off, before repeating the process. Once their meal is dead, they will all start to feast on it by gnawing onto a specific area of meat until they reach bone. As a result, they leave almost clean skeletons when they depart. Cutscenes Hunt Intro Pygomela Problem: Area 3 of Jungle: Rogue of the River The hunter enters Area 3 of the Jungle, only to find a strange animal having a standoff with a group of Hermitaurs. It turns out to be a Pygomela, which hisses loudly at the Carapaceons, before it suddenly leaps at the middle Hermitaur. The other two Hermitaurs burrow underground as the Pygomela starts to feast on its new meal. Attacks (On Land) * Bite: The Pygomela does the trademark wyvern bite. (Inflicts Bleeding) * Hip Check: The Pygomela reels back, before slamming its flank into the hunter, knocking them away. * Charge: The Pygomela scrapes its foot against the dirt, before it rushes towards the hunter with its fins spread and its jaws open. * Slither: The fish jumps onto its belly and slides at a hunter, knocking them away from the beast. * Tail Sweep: The standard wyvern tail sweep. The Pygomela swings its tail, turning 180 degrees as it does so. This is always done twice. * Body Slam: The Pygomela leaps high into the air, before slamming itself into the ground, hitting anything below itself. This will always result in the Pygomela flopping around on its side as if it had been knocked over. * Wild Bite: The Pygomela starts to bite to the left and right, not unlike Deviljho. (Inflicts Bleeding) * Waterball: The Pygomela shoots an orb of water at the hunter. (Inflicts Waterblight) (In Water) * Hip Check: The Pygomela reels back, before slamming its flank into the hunter, knocking them away. * Tail Sweep: The standard wyvern tail sweep. The Pygomela swings its tail, turning 180 degrees as it does so. This is always done twice. * Fin Slap: The Pygomela swipes its "wing" at the hunter, knocking them away. * Feeding Frenzy: The Pygomela rushes at the hunter without warning, attempting to grab them in its teeth, resulting in a pin if successful. The fish begins to mercilessly swim and bite at the hunter afterwards, restoring some health and stamina. (Inflicts Bleeding) * Flip: The wyvern does a backflip, knocking away any hunters that are too close. (Instant Stun) * Triple Bite: The Pygomela swims forward and bites three times. (Inflicts Bleeding) Rage and Tired States * Enraged: ** The Pygomela's fins turn a brighter red, and clouds of water start to form around its mouth. * Tired: ** The Pygomela's fins droop and it begins to drool. Also, it will fall over when it uses Charge, Flip, or Slither. Mounts (WIP) Ecology (WIP) Breakable Parts * Back Fin: The fin becomes tattered and lies flatter than normal. * Tail Fin: The tail fin becomes tattered, and some of its tail spikes are now chipped. * Right Wing: The membranes of the wings become torn and ripped in places. * Left Wing: The membranes of the wings become torn and ripped in places. * Head: The wyvern's left horn is broken off, and the right is snapped in two. Also, scars litter its face. Equipment (WIP) Carves Low Rank (WIP) Notes (WIP) Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Water Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster